Myths of a Feather
by we-bears-babygirl
Summary: First chapter, yall! Ok, Hagrid is running Care of Magical Creatures when Hermoine has the idea to turn STUDENTS into magical creatures...Neville is a turtle, Parkinson is a mermaid, and HARRY IS A HIPPOGRIFF...how will our Prince of Slytherin react? Slightly A/U...set in sixth year. HARRY/DRACO M is for later...patience is a virtue kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

DRACO'S POV:

"...and then I said, only a Mudblood would!" Pansy's cackle was enough to cause a man to rip out his eardrums. Ever since third year, she has felt the need to be the loudest, most annoying girl in Hogwarts. Especially around me. Parkinson has made it her life's mission to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. Disgusting.

"So, what is that miserable oaf teaching today?" Zabini asked, jumping into the group. Crabbe and Goyle bristled at the sudden arrival, but continued to wobble to class when I waved them off. "How to feed a Weasley without losing your arm? It seems like the more we come here, the fewer of us leave without some injury." I shrugged, keeping my mouth shut. Since we came back for our sixth year, after I got _this_ on my arm, I haven't found the excitement in this daily dribble we do. That snakey-faced bastard forced his little mark on me. I would have told the git to go back to Hell if he hadn't grabbed my mother by the throat. _Join us, Draco,_ he said, _or buy your life with hers. _I had dropped to my knees without hesitation, like some bloody-heart Gryffindor.

"Malfoy!" Speak of the devil. I turned around to see the female Weasley walking up to us, with a murderous glint in her eyes. "What did you do to my brother?!" She came within an inch of me, poking me in the chest. "He's in the hospital wing right now with bunny ears and he's croaking like a damn frog! What did you do?!" Crabbe and Goyle moved to grab her, but I rose my hand to stop them. That earned me a suspicious glare from the Weaslette.

When I spoke, my voice sounded dead. "I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps his wand once again backfired while he was trying to impress Granger. Your family is not known for their magical competence." She pulled her wand and pressed the tip into my windpipe. I threw out my arms to hold back my group. Zabini and Parkinson were silently in the back, while Crabbe and Goyle were practically foaming at the mouth.

"There is one Weasley known for her _competence_," she spat the word in my face, "and unfortunately for you, she has her wand in your throat." Heavy footsteps rushed up to us, and suddenly the Weaslette was airborne, a set of large fingers wrapped around her.

"Easy ther, Ginny. No need to get expelled o'er Malfoy her." The large oaf put her down behind him before turning back to us. "All of ye o'er ther. It's time te start class. Gryffindors on the left, and Slyth'rins on yer right." The red-head glared at us before joining her house. She was met by the Mudblood and Potter. The two women turned their backs to us, but Potter took a moment to give me a questioning look. He looked almost...confused. He turned back to his house when Hagrid moved to the front of the class. "A'right class, I got ye good news and bad news." I could feel the tension of the class skyrocket. His good news always made us miserable, so we only had to guess his bad news will kill us. "The good news is, ye don't have te be in class fer three days." A lot of Slyth'rins and Gryffindors sighed in relief. "The bad news is, ye not gonna be human fer it."

"Hagrid," Granger shrilled, "that was only a suggestion. I didn't say to actually do it!"

"I know, Hermione, but I liked the idea so I got the okay from Dumbl'dor and the teachers. As I wer saying, yer not gonna be human." He turned to a little workbench and picked up one of the many vials. "This right her is a potion te make ye change into any creature, magic or not. These potions are all the same, yer animal is based on ye. Could ye come up her, Miss Granger?" The Mudblood slowly walked up to the oaf. "A'right, now step into one of these stables." He moved over to a large, newly-built set of stables and opened one of the doors. Granger slowly stepped inside and took the vial from Hagrid. "Drink up, Miss Granger." She uncorked the vial and downed it in one gulp. Hagrid took the vial back, locked Granger in, and watched with the rest of the class as Granger shrunk and twisted to change into a large eagle owl. Her bright yellow eyes looked over the students before focusing on Hagrid. "A'right, Hermione, I forgot te ask, who is yer par'ner gonna be?" The owl hooted before flying off, passing the class and heading towards the castle. "Miss Granger!"

"Professor," Potter said, "She is probably going to the hospital wing. Ron wanted to be her partner if we actually did this."

"Very well, H'rry. Jus' let her know that she needs te be back. It's not fair te the others that she can fly. Flitwick will be by later to ward the doors, so yer par'ners can go in, but ye can't come out. Now let's do par'ners." He called off names and we groaned. It was a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in each pair. Parkinson demanded to know why Granger and Weasley could work together. The oaf covered his arse by explaining that there were more Gryffindors than Slytherins now, ever since the Dark Lord's return. My heart dropped when I heard my name being called. "Malfoy, yer being paired with Mis'er Longbottom. And H'rry? Yer working with Mis'er Crabbe ther." Groans broke out over all the students as they paired up. The tall, lanky Gryffindor with wings for ears came up to me, staring hard at his shoes.

"Do me a favor, Malfoy?" Longbottom mumbled. "If-if I t-turn into a mouse or something, could you not squish me? I promise no funny business on my end if you do the same." He looked up at me, but with his height, he still had his head down. "Alright?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Finally, a Gryffindork who looks like he's about to wet himself.

I sighed. "Longbottom, I just want to get this over with as much as you do. I tell you this: I promise not to squish you, but if you turn into a unicorn or something, I promise you some jokes will be made about it. Deal?" After making sure no one was looking, I stuck out my hand. He flinched before he took it. "And not a peep about this or Snape will use your eyeballs in his next potion, got it?" The Gryffindor went white as a sheet, but still shook his hand.

"Okay, I got it. Deal." They turned toward the class and made their way to the stables. Longbottom entered the stable and took a vial, keeping his pale color.

"Bottom's up!" The giant called. The first of the pairs drank their potions and began changing. They became all different kinds of creatures. Zabini turned into a fox, while Parkinson turned into a mermaid, the stable magically filling with water to accomodate her. I heard a shriek that I've only heard once before, right before my arm was shredded by a...In the stable where Potter was supposed to be, stood a large hippogriff. Crabbe watched his partner shriek and beat his massive wings with wide eyes. I've never seen the man so terrified in my life. A hiss was coming from Longbottom's stable. I turned back to my partner to find him hidden behind the gate, but a steady hiss came from the ground. A loud laugh burst from me before I could stop myself. On top of Longbottom's robes sat a turtle about the size of a quaffle. He narrowed his eyes to slits before retreating into his shell.

"Longbottom, off all the animals you could be!" Potter shrieked again. Crabbe was backing away with his hands raised.

"Calm down, Potter. You make a stupid beast! Why couldn't you be an owl like your Mudblood?" The hippogriff screeched before he tried to tear down the door. His claws tore through the wood. Hagrid rushed over to wave him off.

"Whoa, now! Easy ther, H'rry!" From the looks of things, Potter wasn't listening. The door to the stable splintered under the force of his blows. Students were running to the giant's hut. That large mutt of his was pulling on his chain, barking for his master. I ran over to Potter's stable before I could stop myself.

"It's Crabbe's fault!" I heard myself say. "He was insulting Potter because Potter wouldn't stop screeching at him. Crabbe pissed him off, and he doesn't know that hippogriffs are sensitive." Crabbe and Hagrid both stared at me as if I grew a second head. I couldn't blame them. I was suprised myself. Potter stopped trying to break down the door. Even with his beak and feathers, he still gave me the same look he had earlier.

The half-giant cleared his throat. "Well, er, then I guess that's ferty points from Slyth'rin fer bad judgement." He turned his back to us to address the rest of the class. "Ev'ryone come back after dinner te feed yer par'ners. Class dismissed!"

Dinner tonight was no different than any other night, except the majority of the Gryffindors were down in the stables. We were told to go down there to feed them after dinner. I caught it early by lying a bunch of grapes in front of Longbottom. Hagrid smiled when I took the time to cut them in half. Potter's massive head was craned over his stable door, watching me. His eyes followed me as I went back to the castle, with that same stupid look. As we ate dinner at the Slytherin table, Potter's eyes were staring at me still in my head. He keeps looking at me like he knows something. The mark on my arm tingled. A massive weight settled in the pit of my stomach. He couldn't know about that...could he?

The rest of the night passed by me in a blur. Before I knew it, I was in my bed at nine. Most of the older Slytherins don't go to bed until eleven, but my mind was reeling. Something about Potter's looks churned my stomach. What was he watching? I jumped when I heard a loud laugh outside of the door.

"Hell no, I am not feeding Potter!" I heard Goyle say. "The git had it coming when he tried to tear me apart!" I rolled my eyes. _You're the git who insulted him,_ I thought. _Everyone here knows that Potter has a temper._ I turned my back to the door and forced my eyes shut. Eventually, I dozed off.

_Snake-face was pacing in front of me, smiling. My mother and father was standing in the corner. Mother was crying, reaching out for me. Father held her back, his eyes stone cold. There was a body lying in front of me. His head was turned away from me, but the messy mop of dark hair told me exactly who it was. Tears were falling down my face. I tried with all my strength to stop, but I couldn't. This man lying in front of me was dead. I have no idea how I knew, but the thought caused my heart to rip to shreds. I realized I was talking. The words, "Kill me, too." "I can't live without him." _WHAT?! I tried to get up, to run away from this insanity, but I couldn't. I stayed there on my knees, staring at the shell of Potter.

_ The Dark Lord knelt in front of me and grabbed my chin, bringing my eyes to his. "You have disappointed me, Draco. I understand that children like yourself are so easily swayed by love, but I thought your father taught you better." _Love?! What is going on here?!

_ "Leave him alone! You got what you want!" Weasley was across the room, pinned to the floor by Greyback, Pettigrew, and Goyle's father. Granger was beside him. Bellatrix held her down, holding a knife to her throat. "Leave Draco out of this! He has nothing to do with us!" Greyback grabbed his throat and squeezed until all that Weasley could do was a high-pitched wheeze. _Weasley defending me? Calling me by my first name?

_"Please," Granger sobbed, "let him go."_

_ "SILENCE!" Snake-face hissed. "I know how to see where Draco's allegiance truly lies...LEGILIMENS!_" _Images rushed through my mind. I saw myself getting the Mark, then going back to Hogwarts. It then rushed to Hagrid's class, then the tone changed. The memories had Potter shimmering. It was like the memories zeroed in on the Boy Wonder. The images changed. It showed me looking at Harry in different ways. First, it was mostly anger. Then it shifted into fondness, then it felt like I had to look at him as much as I could or he would vanish. The last image that fled through my mind was of him above me, kissing me..._

A piercing shriek woke me up. I sprung up from bed. My heart sounded like it was beating in my head, but soon I realized that the rhythmic sound was an owl tapping on the window. A large eagle owl was perched outside the glass, staring straight at him. Its large yellow eyes had a look of scorn that was all too familiar. I wrenched open the window and she flew down to my bed, pausing over the sheets before retreating to the bedposts.

"Granger?" I asked. She hooted smugly. "Could you possibly tell me why you're here?" She ruffled her feathers before flying back outside. She hovered there, flapping her massive wings impatiently. "What do you want, Granger? It's late." She flapped her wings harder, as if to make a point. I groaned when the meaning was clear. "You want me to follow you?" She screeched gleefully. My head fell, staring at the ground. Being in the dungeons of Hogwarts, it would be a long walk uphill to reach the front of the school. I sighed and turned back to the owl. "You're worried about Potter, aren't you?" The owl shrieked again, flapping her wings harder. "Fine," I growled. She flew in dozens of loops while I climbed out of the window. I stepped down onto the frosty grass before making way to Hagrid's hut, the persistent bird soaring above me.

The closer I got, I could hear the hippogriff screeching and pounding his claws. Granger flew faster until she landed on Potter's stable door. They shared a look before Potter turned his large, eagle head to me. He was fidgeting in his stable. He tried to extend his wings, but they crashed into the sides of the small room before they were even half-opened. Potter whined through his beak. Granger hooted sympathetically. I watched her as her head spun on her body. Her eyes locked on something before she flew to the other side of the clearing. "So," I started. This was ridiculous. I've been talking to animals all night. Potter huffed, kicking the door with his talons. "I wager with those massive wings, knowing you, the only thing you want right now is to fly?" Potter shook his massive head, then faced Granger as she landed at my feet. "What now, Granger?" A string of cooked steaks hung from her beak. Her eyes went from me, to the meat, then to Potter. Potter's fidgeting grew more frantic as he stared at the steaks. He was almost hopping in place when I picked the meat up. "I'm warning you, Potter. If you make any move to cut me to shreds, I will hex you. Here." I tossed the string over the stable door. Potter caught the meat in his beak, but then tossed it back to me. Granger rolled her eyes before retreating to her stable.

Potter hit the lock of the door with his beak. The lock was covered in scratches and dents where Potter must have been trying to open it himself. His golden eyes stared hard at me, willing some thought to reach me. "Are you wanting out, bird-brain?" Potter reared back on his hind legs. He aimed his talons at the door's lock as he crashed down. His massive claws tore around the lock through the wood, but the door stayed locked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I sighed. "I had a dream about you, Potter. So if you kill me, you'll never hear it." The hippogriff froze for a moment, then backed away from the door. He bowed his massive head, waiting for me. My hands shook as I took the lock. The bolt slid out, then the door flew open as Potter raced out. The force sent me flying into Finnigan's stable, where a large bear was sleeping. Potter caught my sleeve with his beak, suspending me an inch away from Finnigan's jaw. He awkwardly walked to the other side of the clearing, dropping me at the roots of a tree.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Potter tilted his head to focus one eye on my face. It strangely reminded me of Moody's magic eye. It felt just as invasive. He cooed through his beak, bumping me in the chest. I groaned. There would be a large bruise tomorrow. Potter backed away from me like I was the one to hurt him. He collapsed to the ground, lying on his side submissively.

_They 'ill have their basest instincts, _I remember the giant saying. _They know who ye are, but their thoughts are pure instincts. They show some ges'ure of submission, that mean yer in charge..._

His eyes followed me as I went to grab his string of steaks and sat near his head. "Get off your arse, will ya?" Potter rolled onto his belly, now face-to-face with me. I almost had it in me to regret my words. I slid the first steak off the string. Struggling to hold it with as few fingers as possible, I held it under his beak. Surprise washed over me as he gingerly bit the farthest edge of the meat, pulling it out of my hand before tearing it apart. This continued as he ate every steak, twelve total. When the last chunk of meat was devoured, he rested his head on his talons, his eyes pleading.

"What, Potter? Need a bedtime story?" His feathers ruffled before he shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Potter, I don't what that birdy little brain of yours is thinking, but I need to go back." I rose to my feet to dust off the back of my pants. "It's the middle of the night and unlike you-" The hippogriff shrieked before jumping to his feet. Potter pounded his talons into the ground, glaring at my arm.

"What is your problem, Potter?" He inched foward and tapped my left arm with his beak. He jumped back as if touching my skin burned him. It was the dark mark that suprised him. "Potter, it's fine. As ugly as it looks, it's not going to bite you. I've got to head back. Classes are tomorrow and I really need some sleep." I tried to leave the clearing, but the huge scarhead leaped into my path. "What are you playing at, four-eyes?" He towered over me, spreading his wings to full legnth. I jumped when a loud screech came from the stables. Granger screeched, flapping her wings wildly, but before I could go to her, I was being yanked up by the neck of my robes. Potter ran out of the woods, me still hanging from his beak. He slung me over on his back just seconds before he took off into the sky. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck as he climbed higher and higher.

"Potter," I yelled. "Put me down!" He screeched before folding his wings in tight against my legs, plummeting towards the lake. The water came rushing up to us. As he dove, he twirled around, making my stomach turn. "Potter! Pull up!" He stopped rolling long enough for me to see the shadow of the giant squid pass beneath the water. My heart started pounding so hard that it was about to burst. I gripped the feathers on his neck, almost plucking him bald.

"_PULL UP, YOU BLOODY SCAR-HEADED BASTARD!_ _PULL UP!" _My voice was too high and panicky for my pride.

Potter instantly leveled, hovering inches above the black water. My grip on his neck eased as I watched the shadow of the squid swim away. He angled his head to see me, cooing through his beak. He flinched when I dug my heels in his sides.

"I'm fine, you git." The water sloshed when he grazed it with his talon. My heart lept in my throat and I was suddenly dizzy. I slumped into Potter's back as all my limbs turned to ice. "Potter," I groaned. "Get me out of here before I die of fright!" He cooed again. My vision was starting to go black.

_"GO!" _I yelled with what strength I had. My stomach lurched as he sped back to the clearing. I couldn't help but to watch the water as it sped past. What if I fell in? Could hippogriffs swim? The image of Potter swooping in and plucking me from the water...made my vision go completely black.

"Malfoy?" A loud, gruff voice was the next thing I could hear. "Malfoy?" Something that felt like a leather cushion hit my cheek. "Mis'r Malfoy? C'mon, Malfoy. I don't wanna get you in trouble by taking to the hospi'al wing." I could hear Potter screeching beside me. "'Arry, ease yer feat'ers o'er him. He's fine." He cooed pitifully before a huge weight collapsed on the ground beside me. My heart stopped pounding in my head and my eyes were slowly opening. By the time the sight of the half-giant cleared, he was smiling from ear to ear. He turned to the hippogriff. "See, 'Arry. He's awake." Potter's head popped in and filled my vision. I must be hallucinating! His large green eyes were almost as shiny as gemstones. In those eyes, I saw the boy who blew me off in first year. The boy who stole my place as the king of Hogwarts...without even wanting it. Harry Potter, the one that has been two steps ahead of me my entire life...

"I feel like I'm flying again." My breath came out in a rush.

"It's a'right Malfoy. You just passed out. Yer gonna be weak fer a while." Potter pounded his claw before screeching. "I think 'Arry wants to know what happened back ther'." I nodded and reached out for Hagrid. I took his hand and pulled myself up, nearly falling back over when Potter bumped my cheek with his beak.

I patted his head, the feathers slid through my fingers like satin. "Thanks for not dropping me, Potter." Hagrid and Potter stared at me waiting for the answer. My stomach churned again and I sighed. "I would rather not if I'm going to see my explanation blasted on the Daily Prophet's front page. It is a flaw that only my mother and my nurse is aware of. I'm now more than ever not in the position to have my weakness exposed."

"Malfoy, yer in no worry here. Anythin' you say is with us. You need te let us know so we know what t'do if it happens again." I gripped my hands so hard my knuckles turned white. Potter cooed, bumping my shoulder. It was like he was catching on to my discomfort while Hagrid just stared. My eyes shiut tightly.

"I have this muggle problem," I said through gritted teeth. "My nurse called it aquaphobia." The giant sat back, confused. Potter propped his head on his talons, listening. "It means that I am afraid of water. I won't say why, but I've had this since I was six, and I would greatly appreciate if the news of Draco Malfoy's muggle ailments didn't reach the Prophet." Hagrid and Potter shared a look before the professor spoke.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Yer secret is safe with us."

The next week was completely uneventful. I made sure to avoid Potter during class. After Crabbe would leave, I would throw Potter's dinner into the stable, ignoring the cooing and the shrieks coming from him. Granger was chained to the stable, now that Weasley was able to attend class. Without Potter to distract him, Weasley has been especially keen to making my life hell. Every time I'm within ear shot, I would hear 'greasy-haired git' or 'snake face', which considering who now owns me, was a very insulting name.

After the Gryffindors became humans again, the Slytherins entered the stables. Weasley was first to change. A smug smile was on my face when his pig snout and curly tail appeared, but it was short lived, because I was given my vial. Hagrid winked before moving on to the next student. Potter was standing there beside Longbottom. His eyes shone even brighter in the daylight. We were face-to-face.

"We need to talk, Draco." His face looked like it was carved from stone. A hard, invasive look. My stomach lurched and my head spun.

"Yes we do, bird-brain, but I have an assignment to complete." I downed the vial in one gulp. He watched awe-struck as I shrunk. My bones twisted and popped as everything around me was getting bigger and bigger. Harry and Neville's heads bent over the door. They stared at me with gaping mouths.

Neville gasped, "Malfoy's a...He's a-"

"A pheonix." Harry breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys. I have a baby at the house, so my writing is taking the back-burner for a while. Here's a lil tid-bit to hold yall while I work on the Drarry scene. Nothing mature yet, it's just gonna be all connecting.**

* * *

HARRY'S POV:

Classes today were a pain. Hagrid may have gotten permission for us to miss class, but it did nothing when it came to our work. It didn't help that Hermione was staring at me the entire day. As a hippogriff, I had no control over myself. My instincts took over and I couldn't think of nothing but impressing him. That first night was both amazing and a huge wreck. It felt so good to fly with him, but then he passed out...from fear, for Merlin's sake! Then I saw that damn Dark Mark on his arm! He done it. He really done it. I expected disgust, maybe even horror at seeing the black disgrace on his skin, but all I could do was feel sorry for him. How deep has his family fallen to make him do that? I could see in his eyes that he was as disgusted with it as anybody. The day blurred past until the stables jumped out in front of me.

"Harry!" Hermoine spat. "You have to give Crabbe his mice. You don't want him to lash out at you again."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll keep doing that whether I feed him or not." The mice squirmed and squealed as I threw them into the stable. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach when he came forward. It's hard to believe that he became uglier than before being an Acromantula. Because of his tall form as a human, he was barely small enough to fit in the stable. His body, including his legs, was about four feet wide. He stood at three and a half feet tall. The stable was pitch black, regardless of the sunny day outside. Hermoine said she was grateful Ron wasn't here to see him. He had just stopped having nightmares of the synchronized swimming spiders.

Neville squealed before falling on his arse. Malfoy was chained to the stable struggling, screeching fiercely.

"Harry!" Neville yelled. "Harry, get over here!" I rushed over to him and helped him up, then turned to the frantic pheonix. Malfoy's silver eyes blazed with fury. "He won't let me feed him. Every time I try to give him this food, he freaks out." He handed me the strip of meat. I then saw what the problem was.

"This is just some cheap scrap meat. Knowing Malfoy, he would prefer something a little more extravagant." The screeching eased and Malfoy moved back to his perch, shifting from one foot to the other. "Don't worry about him, Neville. I'll come back after dinner. You still need to finish that essay for Snape, right?" His eyes widened and his face paled.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

The class dismissed for the day and the day passed as slowly as possible. Hermoine gave up trying to keep my attention and everyone else didn't bother knowing I wasn't really there. All I could think of was that Malfoy's feathers looked sickly. On his left wing, there was a huge black mark on his feathers, almost as if they were burned. The decay soon spread to both wings and his feathers were molting. I remember Hagrid saying that the feathers weren't even good enough for a wand. If I had looked up faster, I bet I would have saw Malfoy cringe. I felt bad for the guy. I also feel something else. Something weird. As a hippogriff, the emotion was as plain as day, but now, it felt like complete nonsense. I still couldn't shake the elation of flying with him on my back, or the terror when I thought I somehow scared him to death. I cared for him. I felt completely disgusted with myself at the idea of hurting him. Now he was all alone down in the stables. The seconds feel like years stuck in that small room, hearing nothing but screeching, moaning, and howling. Nothing came into focus until finally I was working on the last few bites of my dinner.

"Hippogriffs allow humans to fly with them only if a connection exists between animal and man." Hermoine recited. I looked up and saw her staring hard at me. "Hippogriffs feel even stronger for their owner if they allow the human to feed them by hand. Harry, it may not go both ways, but I know you feel connected to him somehow. If this is another rescue mission, Harry, listen to me now. Forget him. He will only drag you down into his twisted, miserable world. If Ron was here, he would say You-Know-Who sent Malfoy to seduce you or something."

I cringed at the thought. "Please, for Merlin's sake, don't bring Ron into this. I will never get a moment's peace with him." With a sigh, I pushed my food around the plate. "Okay, let's say that I may have a hunch about Malfoy-"

"You want to save him, Harry."

"_But_, he's Malfoy. It's not like I'm diving too deep into the ring of Death Eaters. He's miles away from Voldemort," Hermoine sucked in a gasp, "_and_, it's Hogwarts. If it's no use, I'll drop it." Students filed out of the great hall until Hermoine and I were the only ones at the Gryffindor table. She rolled her eyes and stood.

What she said next was quick, but harsh. "You won't drop it, Harry. You will keep at it and keep at it until you succeed or until it gets one of you killed. Remember that he's not someone who got sucked in the wrong crowd. He was bred to serve You-Know-Who. You will be challenging generations of darkness that they have forced into him. The two of you will fight each other until it nearly destroys you both. And if it gets one of you killed, I'm sorry, Harry, but I would rather it be him than you!" She stormed out of the hall. _Well, _I thought, _that's where we would disagree._


End file.
